villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza's Elites
Frieza's Elites are an group of powerful fighters who are the strongest of Frieza's army and major antagonists in Dragon Ball Z. Almost all of Frieza's known elites where wiped out during the Battle of Namek. They all work under the Planet Trade Organization. This group consists of about 15 Elites. The Elites took part in many battles, as they were the strongest minions of Frieza. They were some of the few minions of Frieza that he actually remembered the names of. Zarbon and Ginyu appear to be the highest ranking and most respected minions of Frieza. Lower Elites Namole A soldier of Frieza who is high ranking enough to have two bodyguards. Namole was ordered to call the Ginyu Force, Namole was stronger than most soldiers, meaing his power was over 1,300. Namole was killed by Frieza. Napple An elite soldier of Frieza who was taken by Frieza to the Namekian villages, he leads his soldiers against the Namekians but is kicked through a tree and defeated, his power level was 5,800. He was either killed by the Namekian warrior, or later killed when Freeza blew up Namek. Raditz One of the last remaining Saiyans, Raditz was a member of Vegeta's Saiyan Squad, the lowest ranking elite. Raditz was killed by Piccolo. He had a power level of 1,500 in base and 15,000 in Oozaru. Nappa Nappa was formerly King Vegeta's trusted general and bodyguard of Vegeta. He was the second member of the Saiyan Squad. He had a power of 7,000 in base and 70,000 in Oozaru. Dodoria's Elites An elite team of warrior's used by Dodoria, they killed Bardock's team but were defeated by the Saiyan. They all have power levels over 2,000 but under 10,000. *Mongo - leader of the group *Isbay - member of Appule's race *Lubby - toad-like member *Pierr - fish-like member Ginyu Force Tryouts Powerful soldiers of Frieza who tried out to be members of the Ginyu Force, it is likely they all have power levels over 10,000. *Captain Strong - presumably the strongest of the tryouts, he is a dark skinned humanoid. *Goose - a member of the same race as Frog Face. *Oggers - a humanoid. *Strock - a member of the same race as the teal Frieza Soldier. Higher Elites Appule Appule was a high ranking warrior of Frieza, but was the weakest of the higher-class elites, only having a power level of 6,000. He was killed by Vegeta. Vegeta Vegeta was one of Frieza's strongest warriors until his betrayal, he was quite powerful for his time, with a power level of 18,000. He was killed by Frieza, but later revived. Cui Cui was a commander of Frieza's soldiers, and often led armies to conquer other planets, he too had a power level of 18,000 but was 19,080 at maximum. He was killed by Vegeta. Dodoria Dodoria acted as a sort of enforcer for Frieza, he is the weaker of Frieza's two generals, being one of the two elites to always accompany him, Dodoria had a power level of 22,000. He was killed by Vegeta. Zarbon Zarbon acted as an advisor to Frieza; he is the stronger of Frieza's two generals, he is the highest ranked elite and the only one to be able to transform, with an additional Monster form, Zarbon had a power level of 23,000 in his base form and 30,000 in his monster form. He was killed by Vegeta. Ginyu Force *Captain Ginyu - the leader of the Ginyu Force and also Frieza's most elite soldier, can change bodies with enemies, had a power level of 120,000. Killed by Majin Buu. *Burter - the fastest of the Ginyu Force, had a power level of 90,000. Killed by Vegeta. After training in Hell, his power increased dramatically. *Jeice - partnered with Burter, was an expert at manipulating ki, he had a power level of 85,000. Killed by Vegeta. After training in Hell, his power increased dramatically.est beings in the universe and was the most durable member, had a power level of 71,000. Killed by Vegeta. After training in Hell, his power increased dramatically. *Guldo - the weakest of the Ginyus, he could stop time by holding his breath, had a power level of 11,500. Killed by Vegeta. After training in Hell, his power increased dramatically. *Recoome - the most physically strong of the Ginyu Force Salza In Fusion Reborn, Salza appears as the only Planet Trade member who had not served under Freeza previously, to serve Frieza, also getting new armor. Salza was killed by Piccolo. He had a power of 170,000. Abo and Kado Abo and Kado were two elites who ranked as high as the Ginyu Special Force, During their time as Frieza's minions, they had similar power to the Ginyus (around 40,000 meaning that they had around 800,000 as Aka), but after the defeat of Pure Majin Boo, they were shown to have a power level of at least 530,000 (and at most 120,000,000), they had a more powerful combined form named Aka. Cooler Cooler is the older brother of Frieza. He is usually depicted as not associating with Frieza much, but in the what-if saga, The Cosmic Emperor ''in ''Budokai Tenkaichi, Cooler is defeated by Frieza and becomes one of his elite. Cooler also joins Frieza's army in Hell in the post-Pure Majin Boo section of Battle of Z. Cooler's power level in his base form is anywhere from 1,200,000 to 40,000,000 - as he is stated to have a power similar to Freeza's regular true form. Cooler's power level in his fifth form is over 120,000,000. Meta-Cooler Meta-Cooler is a robotic copy of Cooler created by the Big Gete Star. A Meta-Cooler appears as a minion of Frieza in Hell in the post-Pure Majin Buu scenario "Greatest Family Ever." Meta-Cooler is said to have the same power as a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Goku's power level on Namek was 150,000,000. Video Game Members Gorin Gorin was an elite warrior, he was a member of Cui's race. Gorin had a power of 12,000. Gorman Gorman was an elite warrior, he was a member of Dodoria's race. Gorman had a power of 14,000. Strob Strob was an elite warrior, he was a member of Cui's race. Strob had a power of 16,000. Aboga Aboga was an elite warrior, he was a member of Zarbon's race. Aboga had a power of 16,000. Aprico Aprico was an elite warrior, he was a member of Dodoria's race. Aprico had a power of 21,000. Mandarin Mandarin was an elite warrior, he was a member of Zarbon's race. Mandarin had a power of 22,000. Fake Freeza Fake Freeza is a member of Freeza's race who looks exactly like Freeza (in his first form), Fake Freeza only appears in the video game - Legend of the Super Saiyan. Fake Freeza has a power level of 58,300. Miruga Force *Miruga - the leader, equivalent of Ginyu. Has a power of 75,000. *Marigan - equivalent of Burter. Has a power of 41,500. *Banira - equivalent of Jeice. Has a power of 57,000. *Earth - equivalent of Recoome. Has a power of 54,000. *Zella - equivalent of Guldo. Has a power of 12,500. Rakuto Force *Rakuto - the leader, equivalent of Ginyu. Has a power of 105,000. *Jean - equivalent of Burter. Has a power of 51,000. *Musu - equivalent of Jeice. Has a ppwer of 52,500. *Zofuto - equivalent of Recoome. Has a power of 62,000. *Purin - equivalent of Guldo. Has a power of 19,500. New Super Gadget Lovers *Oniyu - Ginyu's counterpart *Deita - Burter's counterpart *Niyusu - Jeice's counterpart *Sukuop - Recoome's counterpart *Kuruzo - Guldo's counterpart Karmath Karmath is one of the elites that Frieza called after he became Mecha Freeza, Karmath is a Zaltian. He was killed by the Z Fighters. Karmath had similar power to Naise. Soy Soy is one of the elites that Frieza called after he became Mecha Frieza, Soy is a Beppa. He was killed by the Z Fighters. Soy had similar power to Dore. Frayne Frayne is one of the elites that Frieza called after he became Mecha Frieza. Fraine is a Brench. He was killed by the Z Fighters. Frayne had a similar power to Salza. See also *Cooler's Armored Squadron *King Cold's Elites *Chilled's Elites Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Teams Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Organizations Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Revived Category:Damned Souls Category:Fighters Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns Category:Dissolved Organizations